Inesperado
by Waldsen
Summary: AU - Blair comienza una nueva etapa de su vida, una llena de dudas y cambios. ¿Podría ser que Serena sea la causante de todo? - Waldsen Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1****: Te presento a Serena.**

La barra del bar parecía más llena de lo habitual. Blair creyó que talvez este día había algún motivo especial por el cual celebrar. Miró nuevamente alrededor tratando de localizar a Nate, llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos esperándolo sentada en aquel _horroroso_ lugar. Definitivamente detestaba tener que esperar, pero detestaba aún más los lugares que Nate solía frecuentar.

_Más le vale tener una buena excusa. _Blair bebió un sorbo de su trago y consultó nuevamente su reloj, rodando sus ojos tomó su bolso y se levantó. Casi al mismo tiempo que pensaba en irse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, vio la figura de Nate acercarse a ella. Blair en una simple mirada le expresó a su novio lo disgustada que estaba y Nate simplemente le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Hola amor – Nate buscó los labios de Blair, pero solo encontró su mejilla – Lo sé, me retrasé, pero tengo una excusa –

Espero que sea buena – La morena cruzó sus brazos dudando de la eficacia de la excusa de Nate.

Espera un momento – Nate se devolvió sobre sus pasos y sonriendo tomó del brazo a una mujer que Blair jamás había visto. Era alta, rubia, con espectaculares ojos azules y una sonrisa tremendamente provocadora. La morena no pudo evitar deslumbrarse ante la arrebatadora belleza de aquella mujer.

Blair te presento a Serena van der Woodsen – Una extraña sensación de nerviosismo recorrió a la morena, por alguna extraña razón la imponente presencia de la rubia le hizo sentir una extraña timidez que jamás había conocido.

Mucho gusto Blair, he oído mucho de ti – Serena le sonrió y ella finalmente encontró su voz.

Mucho gusto Serena – Blair miró a Nate esperando algún tipo de explicación… ¿Qué clase de excusa era esta?

Bueno, este es el motivo de mi tardanza. Me encontré con Serena cuando iba saliendo de mi casa, comenzamos a conversar y se me ocurrió invitarla para que se conocieran – Blair asintió, pero aún no comprendía que tipo de relación existía entre su novio y Serena.

Sí, Nate me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pero al parecer no le has hablado a ella de mí, ¿Verdad? – Blair negó con su cabeza y Nate sonrió culpable – Nos conocimos hace un par de años en San Francisco y desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos, aunque no nos veíamos hace mucho –

Entonces, ¿Eres de San Francisco? -

He vivido los últimos años en San Francisco, pero soy de Nueva York, al igual que ustedes. Bueno y ahora me vine aquí para estudiar y cuando me enteré que Nate también está en Yale decidí visitarlo, pensé que sería divertido vernos nuevamente –

Claro – Blair le sonrió a Serena, no porque lo quisiera sino más bien porque no lo podía evitar, algo en la mirada de la rubia la hacía sentir extrañamente cómoda… luego de volver a la realidad observó a Nate – Nos disculpas, quisiera conversar algo con Nate – Le sonrió por última vez a Serena.

Claro, yo los espero aquí – Serena se acercó a la barra mientras Nate y Blair se alejaban un poco.

¿Y bien? – Blair comenzó.

¿Bien qué? –

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay algo que debas decirme? – Nate frunció el ceño sin comprender, por su parte Blair rodó sus ojos - ¿Tú y Serena… - Finalmente él comprendió y no pudo evitar reír enérgicamente.

O sea que crees que pasó algo entre Serena y yo… eso es gracioso – Nuevamente él volvió a reír.

Me encantaría comprender lo gracioso – La lapidaria expresión de la morena hizo que Nate terminara con sus carcajadas.

Claro, es que tú no lo sabes –

¿Saber qué? –

Digamos que jamás podría pasar algo entre Serena y yo, o algo entre Serena y cualquier sujeto –

Claro que sí, o sea mírala –

No, no es por eso. Lo que intento decir es que a Serena no le atraen los hombres – Blair juraría que su mandíbula acababa de chocar contra el suelo.

Debes estar bromeando – La morena no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Serena.

No, y déjame decirte que tiene un exquisito gusto en mujeres –

¡Nate! – Blair golpeó suavemente el brazo de su novio.

Es verdad… bueno, supongo que ya no estás enfadada – Blair volvió su mirada a Nate.

Supongo que no – Nate besó levemente a Blair y luego ambos sonrieron.

Será mejor que volvamos con Serena. No quiero que piense que la dejamos sola en este lugar – Blair asintió y ambos volvieron con la rubia.

¿Todo bien? – Serena observó a Blair y esta asintió sinceramente - ¡Excelente! Entonces comencemos a festejar – La efusividad de la rubia hizo sonreír a Blair nuevamente y olvidar porque estaba molesta inicialmente.

Al pasar las horas y los tragos, Blair sintió que conocía a Serena de toda la vida. Generalmente ella no solía abrirse con desconocidos tan fácilmente, más bien era desconfiada, pero la simpatía de Serena derribó sus esquemas y fácilmente compatibilizaron. Cada comentario de la rubia iba acompañado con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y Blair creyó que podría seguir encantada mirándola sonreír durante toda la noche. Luego de conversar extendidamente, Nate decidió sacar a bailar a Blair, quien aceptó a pesar de querer seguir escuchando a Serena. La rubia los observaba detenidamente desde su asiento, luego de unos minutos el asiento estaba vacío.

¿Me acompañas al baño? – Serena se acercó a Blair mientras esta bailaba con Nate.

Ve, yo voy por un trago – Nate, quién ya estaba un poco mareado, asintió y se fue a la barra.

Vamos – Ambas chicas se encaminaron hasta los baños.

Lo he pasado espectacular – Serena se retocaba el maquillaje bajo la atenta mirada de Blair.

Yo también – Blair sonrió.

Al parecer la gente de Connecticut si que sabe divertirse –

Ni me lo digas –

Y Blair… ¿Te estás quedando con Nate? –

No, tengo un departamento cerca de la universidad –

¿Y eso porqué? – Serena dejó de mirarse en el espejo y se volteó para ver a Blair.

No lo sé… en realidad nunca hemos hablado sobre vivir juntos – Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente se le hacía muy extraño.

Que raro, estando tanto tiempo juntos supuse que ya vivían juntos y estaban planeando la boda o algo así – Blair se sintió repentinamente incómoda con el tema.

Creo que ambos hemos estado un poco desconcentrados con todo esto de la universidad y el cambio de ciudad – Serena asintió.

¿Nunca te has aburrido? –

¿Disculpa? –

Aburrirte. Llevas tanto tiempo con Nate, él me contó que están juntos casi desde siempre – Blair frunció el ceño, esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo más serio del que ella esperaba.

No… quiero mucho a Nate, jamás me podría aburrir de él – La rubia asintió no muy convencida - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

No es nada, simplemente a mí me cuesta hacer que mis relaciones duren. Generalmente me aburro muy rápido –

Creo que no nos parecemos mucho en ese aspecto –

Definitivamente no – Ambas sonrieron.

Nate debe tener muy buenas _aptitudes_ para mantenerte a su lado – Serena se acercó a Blair.

¿A qué te refieres? –

Ya sabes… - Serena alzo sus cejas sugestivamente – Aunque no sé si puedes estar muy segura de eso –

¿Porqué no? –

No tienes mucho con que compararlo… después de todo han estado juntos desde… -

Desde los diez años –

Wow… eso si que es compromiso, pero bueno supongo que si has besado a otras personas además de Nate –

¡Por supuesto que sí! –

Y bien… ¿Nate es mejor que todos? – Blair no sabía que la hacía sentir más incómoda: el interrogatorio de la rubia o la exagerada cercanía de esta.

Supongo que sí – La fría pared le informó a Blair que ya no había escapatoria.

No suenas muy segura – La respiración de ambas se combino y Serena no podía dejar de observar los labios de la morena.

Talvez no lo estoy…

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, este es mi primer fic en fanfiction y quise compartirlo para ver que les parece. Por favor siéntanse libres de comentar y decirme si debo continuar con esto o no.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este sea un buen comienzo.

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. ¿Almorzamos?

**Capítulo 2****: ¿Almorzamos?**

No suenas muy segura – La respiración de ambas se combino y Serena no podía dejar de observar los labios de la morena.

Talvez no lo estoy – Blair aparentó seguridad, pero interiormente era un manojo de nervios. Dentro de ella algo le decía que simplemente debía salir dignamente del baño y olvidar este extraño episodio de su existencia, pero la otra parte, que parecía más convincente, le decía que intercambiara lugares con Serena y la besara contra la pared.

Finalmente no pudo decidirse por ninguna de las dos ya que un bullicioso grupo acababa de entrar al baño y Serena se alejo de ella.

¿Vamos? – Recuperando la compostura Blair asintió y camino junto a Serena hasta llegar dónde Nate.

¡¿Quién quiere otra ronda?! – El festivo rostro de Nate hizo reír a Serena, pero Blair no podía dejar de pensar en lo que casi había ocurrido.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –

Pero Blair… lo estamos pasando tan bien – A Nate ya comenzaba a fallarle el equilibrio y Serena decidió intervenir.

Blair tiene razón, otro día podemos seguir festejando – La rubia ayudó a Nate evitando que se cayera.

¿Desde cuándo eres tan aburrida? – Nate observó de reojo a su antigua amiga y esta decidió no darle importancia.

Desde el momento en que no te puedes mantener de pie por ti solo –

Supongo que no puedo ganar contra ustedes dos – Serena y Blair se observaron brevemente mientras ayudaban a Nate a caminar hasta el auto de la morena. Luego de que Nate ingresara de la manera menos elegante posible al asiento posterior del auto de Blair, tanto ella como Serena se quedaron observando una a la otra, casi como si esperaran que alguien les dijera que hacer.

¿Quieres que te lleve? –

Te lo agradecería – Serena sonrío levemente y ambas ingresaron al auto.

El viaje fue silencioso, sin tomar en cuenta los ronquidos de Nate que de vez en cuando sonaban más fuerte de lo normal. Ambas chicas parecían absortas en sus propios pensamientos y no hablaron hasta llegar al hotel donde Serena se estaba hospedando.

Gracias por traerme –

No te preocupes –

Nos vemos Nate – Serena le hablo al inamovible cuerpo de Nate y este murmuro algo parecido a un adiós – Espero verte pronto Blair – La aludida sonrío tímidamente.

Nos vemos Serena – Y con una última mirada, Serena se bajó del auto.

La rubia observó el auto de Blair alejarse y no pudo evitar formar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando la silueta del auto desapareció, Serena ingresó al hotel y se fue a la cama con un solo pensamiento: _Quiero volver a ver a Blair._

---

¿Aló? – Nate sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar, especialmente por el infernal sonido de su teléfono.

¡Nate! ¿Cómo estás? –

Bien, pero por favor habla más bajo –

Oh, lo siento – Serena río por lo bajo mientras Nate se levantaba de su cama.

¿Y qué pasa? –

Nada. Simplemente llamaba para que nos viéramos, si es que puedes claro –

Claro… ¿Qué hora es? –

Las una de la tarde –

¿De verdad? – Nate sonaba preocupado.

Sí, ¿Por qué? –

Hoy es Lunes ¿Cierto? –

Sí, ¿Qué pasa Nate? –

Debo reunirme con mi abuelo en media hora – Nate golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

Entonces supongo que no estás disponible –

No, lo siento Serena. Si quieres juntémonos mañana –

Claro, te llamo más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo –

De acuerdo, hablamos luego –

Hablamos – Ambos cortaron.

De pronto Nate recordó que supuestamente hoy tenía que ir por Blair para almorzar, nuevamente golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se le olvidaran sus compromisos tan fácilmente? Aunque podría …

¿Nate? – Serena contestó extrañada por la rapidez de su amigo al llamarla.

Sí, Serena ¿Aún quieres almorzar acompañada hoy? –

Claro, pero pensé que tu abuelo… -

No, yo no puedo, pero Blair estará encantada – La rubia sonrío sin notarlo.

¿Ella te lo dijo? –

No exactamente, pero me di cuenta de cómo congeniaron ayer – _Ni que me lo digas_, pensó Serena – Además me salvarías de un berrinche monumental de Blair –

No me digas, tenías que juntarte con ella también –

Exacto –

No te preocupes, yo te cubro –

Muchísimas gracias, yo llamo a Blair ahora para que se pongan de acuerdo –

No, tan solo dime donde se iban a juntar… así te ahorras la explicaciones y ganas tiempo –

Tienes razón, nos íbamos a reunir a las 2 cerca del The Doodle, ¿Lo ubicas? –

La cafetería cerca de la universidad, ¿Verdad? –

Sí, esa misma –

De acuerdo, yo me ocupo de Blair –

Muchas gracias Serena, estoy en deuda –

No exageres, mejor ve a prepararte para tu reunión –

Hablamos después entonces –

Hablamos – Serena colgó nuevamente y guardó su teléfono. Aún tenía una hora antes de volver a ver a Blair y decidió comenzar a arreglarse, internamente esperó que ella también deseara verla, algo le decía que habían algo más que _congeniado_ la noche pasada.

Eso estoy apunto de averiguarlo – Se miró en el espejo y sonriendo caminó hasta su clóset.

--

Blair ya llevaba varios minutos observando su teléfono, sabía que tenía que almorzar con Nate en un rato más, pero realmente no tenía ganas. Había dormido muy mal la noche anterior, sentía algo molestándola y finalmente no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Luego de pensarlo unas diez veces más tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el número de Nate, pero en vez de marcar el número de su novio, se quedó observando el número de Serena. Definitivamente no podía llamarla, ¿Por qué lo haría? No existía ningún motivo para hacerlo… _aunque_ _no me molestaría inventar uno_. Rápidamente negó con su cabeza y guardó su teléfono, iría a almorzar con Nate como debía ser.

Observó su reloj: 13:45. Cogió su abrigo y salió de su departamento, el café estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar, así que caminó con calma.

Esperaba que Nate ya estuviera ahí, siempre era puntual a excepción de la noche anterior, recordó que el motivo de su retraso había sido Serena y nuevamente rondó por su cabeza la imagen de la rubia peligrosamente cerca de ella. _Deja ya de pensar en Serena ._De pronto vio una mano saludándola justo fuera del café, la inconfundible sonrisa de la rubia le hizo entender que dejar de pensar en ella no era una opción.

Serena, que coincidencia… - Blair la saludo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

No realmente – Blair frunció el ceño – Nate me dijo que se juntarían aquí –

¿Y por qué Nate no está aquí? –

Tenía una reunión con su abuelo, me pidió que lo disculparas – Blair asintió – Pero aún puedes almorzar conmigo – Serena la observó fijamente, aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo, algo en ella le fascinaba en sobremanera.

Ehh… -

No te sientas comprometida, si no qui… -

No, claro que sí quiero – Blair se reprendió mentalmente por la rapidez de su respuesta. Serena por su parte sonrió, talvez Blair también deseaba verla tanto como ella.

Entonces vamos… -

Claro – Ambas comenzaron a caminar y la más pequeña sintió una extraña sensación de nerviosismo rodearla, estar sola con Serena comenzaba a afectarle más de lo apropiado…

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo recién salido del horno. Sé que me he demorado mucho y pido disculpas. Quería agradecer el comentario de ayakakomatsu y animar a la gente que lee esto a dejar comentarios, no sean tímidos. Muchos saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Tienes algo aquí

**Capítulo 3****: Tienes algo aquí**

Blair observaba embelesada a Serena mientras esta le contaba una de sus cómicas experiencias. El almuerzo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que ella había esperado, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir la química entre ambas.

… entonces Nate entró en la habitación y me salvó de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida –

¿Cuál? –

Caer nuevamente en las redes de Georgina Sparks – La morena notó la mueca de desagrado que se formó en el rostro de la más alta.

¿Georgina? –

Sí, ella ha sido la única persona con la que… bueno podría decirse que es la única persona de la que me he enamorado – Blair la observó fijamente y entendió que este tema era muy delicado para Serena.

Ya veo – Ambas guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Blair volvió a hablar – ¿Y qué hizo Nate? – La rubia sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Cuando Nate entró, ella estaba a punto de besarme y Nate se puso entre nosotras, jamás lo había visto tan molesto. Obviamente yo ya le había relatado todos los problemas que había tenido con ella, además él había presenciado muchas de nuestras peleas; así que sin decir nada, Nate me sacó de la habitación y de ese lugar – Serena bebió un poco de su copa – Al principio no entendí porqué lo hizo, pero luego comprendí que solo trataba de ayudarme. Georgina y yo siempre tuvimos una relación casi enfermiza, afortunadamente Nate me ayudó a salir del círculo vicioso que ella y yo teníamos – La morena asintió – Nate es una gran persona –

Lo sé – _Una gran persona. _Las propias palabras de la rubia comenzaban a atacarla, ¿Cómo era posible que Blair la atrajera de esta manera? ¿De verdad podía tratar de seducirla? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso a su amigo?

Bien, creo que ya te aburrí lo suficiente con mi trágica historia – Serena sonrió levemente.

No creo que puedas aburrir a alguien – La más alta reparó en la soñadora expresión de la morena y amplio su sonrisa.

Es bueno saberlo – El mesero interrumpió el cómodo silencio y depositó frente a cada una su postre. Ambas comenzaron a comer sus respectivos postres.

Esto está exquisito – Blair apuntó el postre con la cuchara y Serena observó atentamente como la más pequeña relamía sus labios.

¿Blair? –

¿Mmm? – Sus miradas se encontraron y la rubia se acercó lentamente a ella.

Tienes algo aquí – Serena acercó sus dedos hasta la comisura de los labios de Blair, la morena sintió el delicado roce de la piel de la rubia contra la suya propia y no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente su boca. La mano de Serena seguía en su mejilla y Blair sintió la exquisita respiración de la rubia mezclarse con la suya – ¿Si-sigue ahí? –

¿Qué? – Los ojos de Serna finalmente abandonaron los labios de la morena para encontrarse con los ansiosos ojos marrones.

¿La mancha de chocolate? – La rubia sonrió ligeramente y no pudo ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

No… ya no está – Serena volvió a su lugar y volvió a probar su postre. Quería enterrarse en lo más profundo de la tierra por lo que acababa de hacer, casi podía sentir que poco a poco perdía el raciocinio. Por su parte, Blair no podía negar que le había encantado volver a tener a Serena tan cerca, pero eso estaba mal… o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Luego de terminar con el almuerzo y de pagar la cuenta, ambas chicas salieron del restorán sin muchas palabras, al parecer ninguna de las dos todavía terminaba de procesar lo recién ocurrido. Finalmente ambas se detuvieron.

Gracias por acompañarme – Blair le dio una sonrisa a Serena.

No tienes qué agradecer, la pasé muy bien –

Yo también – Otra intensa mirada – Bueno… -

Supongo que ya tienes que irte –

Sí… el tiempo se nos pasó muy rápido, ¿Verdad? – Serena asintió.

Ehm… no te retengo más, entonces –

Nos vemos, Serena – Blair no sabía cómo despedirse adecuadamente de ella, así que simplemente le sonrió.

Nos vemos – Ambas comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones, sin embargo, Blair se volteó nuevamente.

¡Serena! – La aludida también se volteó y volvieron a encontrarse en el medio – Talvez… - Blair comenzó a sentirse increíblemente nerviosa – Talvez podríamos hacer esto de nuevo – Ambas se observaron por unos segundos – Es decir, solo si tú… -

Me encantaría – Tanto Blair como Serena sonrieron - ¿Te llamo más tarde? –

Estaré esperando – La rubia se sintió más osada ante las evidentes insinuaciones de la morena y se acercó a Blair para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos, Blair –

Nos vemos – Con una última sonrisa, Serena retomó su camino y Blair simplemente la observó hasta que la silueta de la más alta desapareció.

_Oh Dios mío._ Blair se obligó a recuperar la compostura y retomar su propio camino, no se podía explicar como un simple beso en la mejilla la había dejado prácticamente idiotizada y con el corazón en la garganta. _Debo estar volviéndome loca_. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta su hogar y, ya en su habitación, la morena se permitió colapsar en su cama.

Se sentía tan extraña, podía sentir su corazón arremeter contra su pecho con el solo pensamiento de los labios de la rubia en su mejilla y al mismo tiempo sentía miedo ante lo que esto significaba. _¿Y que demonios significa esto?_ Definitivamente no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, porque cómo explicar que una mujer que casi conocía le haga sentir tantas cosas. _Sí, me estoy volviendo loca._

--

_Dos semanas después…_

¿Blair? – Las clases ya habían comenzado y la morena no podía recordar otra instancia en que lo hubiera pasado tan bien en su vida cómo en este preciso momento, la verdad era que la universidad estaba siendo todo lo que ella esperaba y más… bueno talvez la universidad no fuera lo único responsable en el buen humor de Blair; sin duda Serena tenía mucho qué ver con eso - ¿Blair, me estás escuchando? –

¿Ah? – Nate rodó sus ojos.

Te estaba contando algo –

Disculpa, Nate… estaba pensando en el examen que tengo la próxima semana – Blair mintió descaradamente y se enfocó en su novio - ¿Qué me decías? – El ojiverde suspiró.

Te decía que mi abuelo nos invito a una cena familiar mañana –

¿Mañana? – Blair frunció el ceño, había quedado con Serena para cenar ese día y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de ver a la rubia por una estúpida cena con el abuelo de Nate.

Sí, ¿Por qué? – La morena lo observó con su más fingida cara de tristeza – Blair… -

No te voy a poder acompañar, cariño –

¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no tienes nada qué hacer mañana –

No hasta hoy en la mañana – Blair suspiró – Eleanor llamó y me necesita mañana en Nueva York. Me encantaría acompañarte, pero ya sabes cómo se pone mi mamá cuando no se hace lo que ella quiere – Nate asintió.

Tu madre siempre es tan oportuna – El joven suspiró.

Lo sé… pero ya habrán otras cenas – él asintió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso. Blair se tragó el deseo de hacerse un lado y cerró sus ojos para corresponderle; desde que Serena había aparecido en su vida, cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar con Nate de esta forma, se sentía casi erróneo. Blair se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y finalmente Nate se separó de ella.

Blair notó que Serena se acercaba y casi automáticamente sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

¡Hola chicos! – La siempre radiante sonrisa de Serena iluminó la cafetería y Blair simplemente sonrió ampliamente.

Hola, S – Nate observó su reloj – Y adiós, S. Ya se me hizo tarde – El joven recogió su mochila y le dio un breve beso a Blair, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia – Nos vemos, amor –

Nos vemos – Ambas observaron a Nate retirarse. Luego de unos segundos, Serena tomó el lugar del chico y se sentó junto a la morena.

Hola –

Hola tú – Blair besó la mejilla de la más alta, ambas se tomaban su tiempo en saludarse, ya era casi una costumbre.

¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana? – Serena apoyó la cabeza en su mano, observando muy de cerca a la novia de su amigo.

Por supuesto – Una de las manos de Blair encontró la libre de Serena y comenzó a dibujar círculos en ella – Aunque tuve que mentirle a Nate por eso – La morena no sabía porqué, pero Serena le provocaba mucha confianza, más confianza que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido.

¿Por qué? –

Quería que lo acompañara a una cena con su abuelo mañana… y la verdad es que no quería ir, además no podía dejarte sola – Serena sonrió.

No sabía que eras tan considerada –

Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes – Sus ojos se encontraron y Blair también sonrió.

Supongo que ya las descubriré –

Ya veremos – Ahora fue el turno de Blair de consultar el reloj – Tengo clase – La morena suspiró.

Te acompaño hasta tu sala – Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de la más pequeña.

Gracias por acompañarme –

Siempre es un gusto –

Te veo mañana –

Hasta mañana, B – Ahora Serena besó la mejilla de Blair y luego la acarició suavemente. La morena ingresó a su clase y Serena contuvo un suspiro, estos pequeños acercamientos la estaban volviendo loca y lo que más deseaba era besarla. Mordió su labio y recordó que en tan solo un día haría que esta tortura acabaría, ya lo había decidido… iba a besar a Blair en 24 horas más, si no lo hacía definitivamente iba a perder la cabeza.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, la verdad es que no pensaba seguir con este fic, pero recibí un review de Flor me hizo reflexionar y decidí darle otra oportunidad a este fic, así que este capítulo va para ti =).

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Siempre te ves muy bien

**Capítulo 4****: Siempre te ves muy bien**

Hola – Serena recibió a Blair en la puerta de su habitación de hotel. A pesar de que la rubia ya debería haber encontrado un lugar más estable para quedarse, no podía negar que se sentía bastante cómoda en ese hotel.

Hola, llegaste a la hora – La rubia observó el impecable atuendo de la morena y, obviamente, se permitió disfrutar de la belleza de la novia de su amigo.

¿Cuándo no he llegado a la hora? – Serena asintió dándole la razón – ¿Nos vamos a quedar en tu puerta? – Blair alzó una ceja.

Por supuesto que no, estaba a punto de hacerte entrar – La más pequeña sonrió.

Sí, claro – Ahora Serena rió y dejó a la morena pasar para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí – Traje vino – Blair sacó la botella de costoso licor y se lo pasó a la rubia.

Gracias – Serena recibió el vino – Ya tengo la cena lista, solo tengo que servirla. ¿Por qué no me esperas en la mesa? – Blair asintió y se dirigió a la elegante y, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, romántica mesa que había preparado la más alta.

Luego de unos minutos, Serena volvió con dos platos de pasta en sus manos y con su siempre brillante sonrisa en el rostro. La morena simplemente contuvo aún más el suspiro que venía sosteniendo desde que había visto a la rubia hace unos momentos.

Supongo que hoy descubriremos si tienes un futuro rentable en la gastronomía – Serena depositó un plato frente a su invitada y sonrió ante el comentario.

¿Acaso desconfías de mis aptitudes culinarias? ¿Debería sentirme ofendida, B? –

No, aún no he probado tu plato – Serena se sentó frente a ella y la observó fijamente.

No me hagas esperar entonces – Blair tomó el tenedor y probó la creación de la mujer frente a ella – ¿Y? –

Está delicioso, chef Van der Woodsen – La rubia sonrió.

Me alegra que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, señorita Waldorf – Ambas continuaron con la cena y en su interior Serena comenzaba a sentirse mucho más nerviosa de lo que hubiese jamás recordado. Tenía claro que ya no podía pelear contra todo lo que Blair le hacía sentir y que, a pesar, de lo mucho que apreciaba a Nate, no se sentía capaz de no arriesgarse con la morena. Esto era algo que debía hacer y esperaba que su amigo la pudiera perdonar alguna vez.

Todo estuvo excelente, S. Me encantó – Los rojos labios rozaron la copa y Blair bebió un poco más de su vino. Serena se la estaba prácticamente comiendo con la mirada y se le estaba haciendo casi imposible no saltarle encima y besarla.

A mi también – Por su parte Blair no estaba nada mejor que Serena. La morena pensaba en que deberían prohibirle a Serena ser tan condenadamente perfecta, ¿Cómo se supone que deje de pensar en ella si Serena es la mujer más hermosa que jamás ha conocido? Blair bebió más vino esperando que el licor la hiciera pensar en cosas menos apetecibles que la rubia, definitivamente no estaba funcionando.

Y, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? – _Muy bien, Blair. Ese es un tema seguro para conversar._ La más pequeña trató de recuperar la compostura y dejar de observar los insinuantes labios de Serena.

Bien, ya sabes… igual que siempre – Blair asintió – ¿Qué tal las tuyas? –

Bien también – Esto no estaba funcionando y ambas lo sabían - ¿Te ayudo con los platos? – Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Blair Waldorf se hubiera sorprendido ante esto, ¿Desde cuando la reina del East Upper Side ayudaba a retirar los platos sucios? Esta debía ser la primera vez en la historia.

Ehh… claro, gracias – Ambas tomaron los platos y caminaron hasta la cocina. Ya en ella, los platos descansaron en el lavaplatos y ambas se observaron – Te ves muy bien, ¿Sabes? – Las manos de Serena encontraron la cintura de la más pequeña.

¿Sí? – Blair podía sentir su corazón en la garganta.

Siempre te ves muy bien – Una de las manos de Serena subió hasta la mejilla de Blair.

Serena… - La morena sintió su cuerpo tocar la pared y recordó la primera noche que había conocido a la rubia, sin duda esto era mucho mejor.

Blair, si no quieres esto yo… - Las palabras de la rubia murieron en la boca de Blair y luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, Serena pareció recordar cómo besar y apretó su cuerpo al de la morena. Los labios de Blair sabían mucho mejor de lo que Serena se lo había imaginado, ni siquiera mencionar la exquisita danza que sus lenguas estaban compartiendo.

La más pequeña puso sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y la acercó aún más a sí misma, todo acerca de Serena era malditamente adictivo y solo quería más de ella. Blair mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la más alta y ambas se permitieron un respiro.

Wow… - Serena apoyó su frente en la de la morena y vio como esta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, wow – Blair sonrió ante la falta de vocabulario de ambas.

No sabes cuanto quería hacer eso –

Yo también – Volvieron a besarse y de pronto Blair intercambió lugares con Serena y la acorraló contra la pared – Yo también – Blair jamás había encontrado el aire tan imprescindible como en este preciso momento.

Serena tomó la mano de Blair y la guió hasta el sillón en la sala. Ya en el, la morena volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de la más alta, inclinándola un poco en el sillón. Serena puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Blair, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran aún más. Esto estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que Serena había imaginado, al parecer Blair la deseaba tanto como ella.

Blair sentía una especie de golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo, jamás había deseado besar a alguien tanto como a Serena: era casi perturbador como la rubia la afectaba. Se separaron lo necesario para respirar y sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente. Serena sonrió levemente y Blair volvió a sentir su corazón acelerarse, ¿Cómo era posible que Serena lograra eso con una simple sonrisa? No tenía la menor idea, pero cuando los labios de la rubia volvieron a rozar con los suyos, nada de eso parecía importar.

El celular de Blair las volvió a la realidad y por el característico sonido, la morena sabía quien era. _Nate_. Maldita sea, _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ En cuestión de segundos, Serena sintió como el agradable peso del cuerpo de Blair sobre el suyo desapareció.

¿Blair…? – La rubia observó a la más pequeña ordenar su cabello y luego tomar su bolso en busca de su celular - ¿Quién era? –

Nate – De pronto la rubia recordó al ojiverde y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable – S, creo que… es mejor que me vaya –

Pero, B… ¿Es por él? –

Sí… es decir no, en realidad no sé –

Si quieres podemos hablarlo… ya sabes de esto – Serena las señaló a ambas refiriéndose a lo que recién había ocurrido; Blair se sonrojó levemente.

Ehm… preferiría que lo habláramos otro día – La morena se acercó hasta la puerta - ¿No te molesta si…? – Serena simplemente negó con su cabeza al ver a Blair señalar la puerta – Nos vemos –

Nos vemos – Serena soltó un suspiró y vio la perta cerrarse. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, sabía que estaba teniendo mucha suerte hasta el momento. Volvió a apoyarse en el sillón y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía darle espacio a Blair para pensar en lo recién ocurrido? ¿Y qué tal si Blair preferiría quedarse al lado de Nate que arriesgarse con ella? ¿Acaso Blair se estaba arrepintiendo de esto? ¿Había hecho bien al dejarla ir?

Otro suspiro abandonó su boca y sus ojos encontraron el techo del hotel que la hospedaba. Esperaba que Blair no se arrepintiera de esto, porque ella definitivamente no se arrepentía; es más, solo quería volver a hacerlo una y otra vez.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado y disculpas por la demora. Espero que les guste este capítulo!

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Pensé que querías hablar

**Capítulo 5****: **Pensé que querías hablar

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los labios de Blair habían rosado los suyos por primera vez, y Serena ya estaba harta de darle espacio a la morena. Sabía que Blair no estaba en una posición fácil, pero tampoco ella y, sinceramente, la rubia se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Luego de múltiples llamadas, mensajes de texto y acercamientos fallidos; Serena decidió que la única manera de enfrentar a Blair era acorralarla en el lugar donde la morena no pudiera escapar: su propio hogar.

Con firmes pasos, la rubia se instaló fuera de la puerta de Blair y tocó el timbre. Serena escuchó pasos acercarse y su corazón se aceleró ante la expectación.

Hola, Serena – La siempre cálida sonrisa de Nate la recibió.

Hola, Nate – La rubia no pudo ocultar la decepción en su tono, pero Nate pareció no advertirlo.

Pasa – Serena obedeció y ambos caminaron hasta la cocina – Blair está en la ducha – La rubia sintió un pequeño sonrojo llegar hasta sus mejillas y simplemente tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes junto a la cocina americana – ¿Quieres un poco de café? – El ojiverde alzó un poco la taza que él estaba bebiendo.

Claro, gracias – El joven asintió y procedió a servirle el café a su amiga.

Ten – Serena le sonrió y recibió la humeante taza.

Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tú y Blair tienen planes? –

Ehm… no, solo quería ver si podíamos hacer algo juntas – _Algo, algo como volver a besarnos._ Serena bebió un poco de café para tratar de concentrarse.

Oh, de seguro estará encantada – Nate sonrió – Recién se estaba quejando porque la voy a tener que dejar sola esta noche –

¿De verdad? –

Sí, mi abuelo me necesita para uno de los negocios familiares; ya sabes, un evento aburrido – Nate rodó sus ojos y la rubia observó su atuendo y reparó en lo elegante de las ropas del ojiverde.

Eso explica el atuendo –

Sí, la formalidad es obligatoria –

Nate, ¿Con quién estás… - Una muy mojada Blair apareció en el umbral de la cocina vistiendo solo una toalla y Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen que tenía en frente – Serena –

Hola – Blair también se sonrojó.

Serena me decía que venía a verte para hacer algo juntas. Que oportuna, ¿Verdad? – Ambas observaron a Nate y Blair simplemente asintió – Ahora no me sentiré culpable de dejarte sola esta noche – Nate sonrió y ambas chicas lo imitaron.

Sí, claro – Blair hubiera deseado estar en cualquier lugar en ese momento, menos en su maldita cocina vistiendo una toalla, con el pelo goteando y Serena observándola intensamente.

De acuerdo – Nate dejó su taza en el lavaplatos y observó su reloj – Ya es hora de que me vaya – Ambas lo observaron – Espero que tengan una agradable velada – El ojiverde les dio otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas y se acercó hasta Blair para darle un suave beso en los labios – Te llamo cuando termine, ¿De acuerdo? – Blair asintió – Nos vemos, Serena –

Nos vemos – La rubia lo despidió con la mano y rápidamente solo quedaron las dos en la cocina.

Blair… - La morena la interrumpió.

¿Podrías esperar a que me vista? – Sus ojos se encontraron.

Claro – La rubia asintió y sin esperar, Blair fue hasta su habitación.

Serena suspiró y se acomodó nuevamente en el taburete, bebió un sorbo de café y comenzó a prepararse para lo que se venía.

Ya en su habitación, Blair podía sentir la emoción apoderarse de su cuerpo… ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir a la rubia? Precisamente por esto era que la estaba evadiendo, ese beso había confundido todo. Blair no se sentía capaz de negar la inevitable atracción que Serena le provocaba, pero tampoco era capaz de olvidar todo lo que su relación con Nate significaba. Definitivamente la castaña estaba en un problema y nada podía ayudarla a salir ilesa de este.

Serena escuchó una puerta abrirse y se levantó para recibir a la morena. La ojiazul observó a la más pequeña y jamás pensó que alguien podía lucir tan bien con una simple camiseta de Yale y pantalones cortos. Sin querer, Serena mordió su labio inferior y trató de observar los ojos de la morena.

Blair observó como Serena mordió su labio y no pudo evitar sentirse complacida por la reacción que provocaba en la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió nerviosa ante lo que eso significaba.

Serena – La rubia suspiró.

Me has estado evadiendo toda la semana – Blair bajó su mirada.

Lo siento –

Sabía que ibas a necesitar tiempo para pensar en… en lo que pasó, pero – Serena se acercó a la más baja – Necesito que me hables – Blair asintió.

Lo sé – Sus ojos se encontraron - ¿Quieres que conversemos en la sala? – La rubia asintió y siguió a Blair hasta que ambas estaban sentadas lado a lado en el cómodo sillón de la sala de Blair.

Serena podía sentir sus piernas rozar contra las de Blair y se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil pensar en algo que decir ante la constante distracción que era Blair.

¿Has podido pensar en lo qué pasó? – Finalmente Serena encontró su voz.

Un poco –

Y… ¿Qué crees? –

No lo sé, S. no voy a negarte que me siento muy atraída a ti – Las mejillas de Blair volvieron a teñirse de rosa – Pero… -

¿Pero qué? – Una de las manos de Serena encontró la de la morena.

Pero… - Blair sintió su respiración acelerarse y casi sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse a Serena.

¿B? – La rubia vio la trayectoria de los ojos de la morena y supo que esta conversación sería difícil de seguir.

Pero… - Blair se detuvo y suspiró – No sé que me está pasando – La rubia se acercó y tomó el rostro de la más pequeña entre sus manos - ¿Qué… qué haces? –

_Necesito_ besarte – Blair volvió a observar los insinuantes labios de Serena.

Pensé que querías hablar – Serena sintió las palabras de la morena chocar contra sus labios.

Yo también – Sin más preámbulos, sus labios volvieron a chocar y esta vez Blair quedó atrapada entre el sillón y el cuerpo de la rubia. Serena sintió como toda la frustración de la larga semana que había pasado desaparecía con el roce de los labios de la morena. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había soportado todo ese tiempo sin sentir la lengua de Blair chocar contra la suya.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente las manos de ambas jóvenes comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la otra. Blair no podía creer lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía tener el cuerpo de Serena contra el suyo, definitivamente no podía existir otro cuerpo en el universo que se amoldara de tan perfecta manera al suyo.

Después de unos minutos de intensa exploración, ambas comenzaron a sentir que la ropa las asfixiaba.

_Necesito_ sacarme esto – Serena se sorprendió ante el desesperado tono de la más baja.

¿Estás segura? Es decir – La rubia tragó saliva – No sé si pueda contenerme si te veo sin ropa – Serena se sonrojo y Blair sonrió.

Eso está bien por mí – Blair acarició la mejilla de la rubia – _No quiero que te contengas_ – La rubia jamás creyó escuchar algo más sexy en su vida.

Vamos a tener que conversar sobre esto – Blair besó a Serena nuevamente y luego se levantó. Tomó la mano de Serena y la guió hasta su cuarto.

Ya habrá tiempo para _eso_ – La morena empujó suavemente a la rubia hasta su cama y luego se ubicó sobre Serena – Ahora quítame esto – La rubia sonrió y rápidamente obedeció las órdenes de la mujer sobre ella, la noche estaba recién comenzando.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado y nuevamente disculpas por la demora. Por mí parte, me encantó este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

_Feliz navidad anticipada! _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
